wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXXIV
Sakowicz nie odstępował księcia przez dwa dni, bo drugi paroksyzm cięższy był od pierwszego; szczęki Radziwiłła tak się zwarły, że trzeba je było nożem otwierać, aby do ust wlać lekarstwo trzeźwiące. Zaraz potem odzyskał przytomność, jednakże trząsł się, dygotał, podskakiwał na łożu, wyprężał się jak zwierz śmiertelnie postrzelony. Gdy i to minęło, przyszło osłabienie ogromne; przez całą noc patrzył w sufit, nic nie mówiąc. Nazajutrz, po wzięciu odurzających leków, zapadł w sen twardy i ciężki, a koło południa rozbudził się znowu, zlany potem obfitym. — Jak się wasza książęca mość czuje? — pytał Sakowicz. — Lepiej mi. Czy nie przyszły jakowe listy? — Są od elektora i Szteinboka, leżą tu na stole, ale czytanie na później trzeba odłożyć, bo wasza książęca mość sił jeszcze nie masz. — Dawaj zaraz... słyszysz? Starosta oszmiański wziął listy i podał, a Bogusław przeczytał je po dwakroć, po czym pomyślał chwilę i rzekł: — Jutro ruszamy na Podlasie. — Jutro będziesz, mości książę, w łożu, jako i dzisiaj. — Będę na koniu jako i ty!... Milcz, nie przeciw się!... Starosta umilkł i przez chwilę trwała cisza, którą przerywał tylko poważny i powolny tyk-tak gdańskiego zegara. — Rada była głupia i pomysł głupi — rzekł nagle książę — i ja także głupi, żem cię usłuchał... — Wiedziałem, że jak się nie uda, to wina na mnie spadnie — odrzekł Sakowicz. — Boś podrwił głową. — Rada była roztropna, ale jeśli tam jest jaki diabeł na usługach, który o wszystkim ostrzega, ja za to nie odpowiadam. Książę podniósł się na łóżku. — Myślisz?... — rzekł patrząc bystro na Sakowicza. — A wasza książęca mość nie zna papistów? — Znam, znam! I mnie często do głowy przychodziło, że to mogą być czary. Od wczoraj pewien jestem. Utrafiłeś w moją myśl, dlategom cię spytał, zali naprawdę tak mniemasz? Ale które z nich może w komitywę z siłą nieczystą wchodzić?... Przecie nie ona, bo cnotliwa... i nie miecznik, bo za głupi?... — A choćby ona ciotka... — Może to być... — Dla pewności na krzyż ją wczoraj wiązałem, a przed tym przyłożyłem jej nóż do gardzieli i imaginuj sobie wasza książęca mość, patrzę dziś, a ostrze jakoby w ogniu stopione. — Pokaż! — Cisnąłem nóż do wody, choć w rękojeści turkus był zacny. Wolałem tego już więcej nie tykać. — To ci powiem, co mi się wczoraj przygodziło... Wpadłem do niej jak oszalały. Com mówił, nie pamiętam... ale to wiem, że dziewka krzyknęła: "W ogień pierwej się rzucę!" Wiesz, jako tam komin ogromny. I wraz skoczyła! Ja za nią. Porwałem ją wpół. Już się szatki na niej zatliły. Musiałem gasić i trzymać zarazem. Wtem dur mnie schwycił, szczęki mi się ścięły... Rzekłbyś, że mnie kto za żyły w szyi szarpnął... Za czym wydało mi się, że owe iskry, wedle nas latające, zmieniły się w pszczoły i brzęczą jako pszczoły... Ot, jak mnie tu widzisz, prawda! — I co później? — Nic już nie pamiętam, jeno taki strach, jak gdybym w niezmierną studnię zlatywał, w jakąś głębię bezdenną. Co za strach!... powiadam ci, co za strach! Teraz jeszcze włosy wstają mi na głowie... I nie sam strach, ale... Jakby powiedzieć... i czczość, i nuda niezmierna, i umęczenie niepojęte... Szczęściem, moce niebieskie były ze mną, inaczej już bym dziś z tobą nie rozmawiał. — Wasza książęca mość miałeś paroksyzm... Sama choroba często różne jasełeczka przed oczy stawia, ale dla pewności można by kazać nieco lodu na rzece odrąbać i tę babę spławić. — Jechał ją sęk! I tak jutro ruszamy, a potem przyjdzie wiosna, inne będą zaraz gwiazdy i noce krótkie, wszelką nieczystą siłę debilitujące. — Skoro mamy jutro ruszać, to już lepiej wasza książęca mość tej dziewki zaniechaj — Choćbym nie chciał, muszę... Wcale żądze dziś ode mnie odpadły. — Puść ich, niech sobie idą do diabła! — Nie może być! — Czemu? — Bo mi się szlachcic do okrutnych pieniędzy przyznał, które są w Billewiczach zakopane. Puszczę ich, to odkopią i pójdą w lasy. Wolę ich tu potrzymać, a pieniądze w rekwizycję wziąść... Teraz wojna, to wolno! Zresztą, sam się ofiarował. Każemy sady w Billewiczach skopać piędź przy piędzi; musimy znaleźć Miecznik zaś, siedząc tu, przynajmniej hałasu i krzyku na całą Litwę nie naczyni, że go zrabowano. Złości mnie biorą, gdy pomyślę, ilem tu pieniędzy na próżno stracił na owe uciechy i turnieje, a wszystko to na nic! na nic!... — Mnie już dawno i na tę dziewkę złości brały. A mówię waszej książęcej mości, fe gdy wczoraj przyszła i rzekła mi, niby ostatniemu ciurze: "Ruszaj, sługo, na górę, bo tam pan twój leży" — tylko com jej głowy nie ukręcił jako szpakowi, ile żem myślał; że to ona sama pchnęła waszą książęcą mość nożem, czyli ustrzeliła z krócicy. — Ty wiesz; iż nie lubię; żeby kto u mnie rządził jak szara gęś... I dobrze, żeś tego nie uczynił, bo kazałbym cię owymi żelazkami szczypać; które na Plaskę były przygotowane... Wara ci od niej... — Plaskę jużem wyprawił z powrotem. Okrutnie był zdziwiony nie wiedząc, po co go przywieźli i po co każą precz. Chciał coś za fatygę, że to, powiada, "w handlu mam straty", alem mu rzekł: w nagrodę skórę całą wywozisz!... Zali to naprawdę jutro mamy ruszać na Podlasie? — Jako Bóg w niebie. A wojska powyprawiane wedle moich rozkazów? — Rajtarie wyszły już do Kiejdan, skąd mają do Kowna ruszyć i tam czekać... Nasze polskie chorągwie są jeszcze tu, nie zdało mi się naprzód ich wyprawiać. Ludzie niby pewni, a przecie mogliby się z konfederatami zwąchać. Głowbicz pojedzie z nami; semenowie pod Wrotyńskim także, Karlström ze Szwedy idzie w przedniej straży... Po drodze ma rozkaz rebelizantów, a zwłaszcza chłopstwo wycinać. — Dobrze. — Kyritz z piechotą ma ciągnąć z wolna, ażeby w ciężkim terminie było się o kogo oprzeć. Jeśli mamy iść naprzód jako piorun i cały rachunek nasz na szybkości polega, to nie wiem, jeżeli pruskie i szwedzkie rajtarie będą nam przydatne. Szkoda, że nie staje polskich chorągwi, bo mówiąc między nami, nie masz nad naszą jazdę... — A artyleria wyszła? — Wyszła. — Jakże? i Paterson? — Nie! Paterson jest, pilnuje Ketlinga, który własną szpadą zranił się dość szkodliwie. On go bardzo miłuje. Gdybym Ketlinga nie znał, iż odważny oficer, myślałbym, że się umyślnie zakłuł, aby na wyprawę nie iść. — Trzeba tu będzie ze sto ludzi zostawić, toż w Rosieniach, toż w Kiejdanach. Szwedzkie prezydia szczupłe, a de la Gardie i tak co dzień od Loewenhaupta ludzi żąda. Jak jeszcze i my wyjdziemy, rebelia zapomni o szawelskiej klęsce i znów głowę podniesie. — Rosną oni i tak. Znów słyszałem, iż Szwedów w Telszach wycięto. — Szlachta? chłopi? — Chłopi pod przywództwem księdza, ale są i partie szlacheckie, szczególnie wedle Laudy. — Laudańscy pod Wołodyjowskim wyszli. — Siła wyrostków i starców zostało. Ci za broń chwytają, bo to wojennicy z rodu. — Bez pieniędzy nic rebelia nie wskóra. — A my się w Billewiczach zasilim. Trzeba być geniuszem jak wasza książęca mość, żeby tak we wszystkim znaleźć poradę. Bogusław gorzko się uśmiechnął. — Lepiej w tym kraju cenią tego, kto się królowej jejmości i szlachcie akomodować umie. Geniusz ni cnota nie popłaca. Szczęście, żem to i książęciem Rzeszy, a za nogę mnie przecie do sosny nie przywiążą. Byle mnie intraty z dóbr tu położonych regularnie dochodziły, nie dbam o całą rzeczpospolitą — Żeby tylko konfiskować nie chciano? — Pierwej my skonfiskujemy Podlasie, jeśli nie całą Litwę. Tymczasem zawołaj mi Patersona. Sakowicz wyszedł i po chwili wrócił z Patersonem. Rozpoczęła się przy łożu książęcym narada, skutkiem której nazajutrz do dnia miano ruszać i nagłymi pochodami ciągnąć na Podlasie. Książę Bogusław wieczorem czuł się już o tyle lepiej, że ucztował razem z oficerami i żartami do późna się bawił, słuchając z przyjemnością rżenia koni i szczęku oręża gotujących się do pochodu chorągwi. Chwilami oddychał głęboko i przeciągał się w krześle. — Widzę, że ta wyprawa zdrowie mi wróci — mówił do oficerów — bom też wśród tych wszystkich układów i zabaw znacznie pole zależał. Ale w Bogu nadzieja, że poczują rękę moją konfederaci i nasz eks-kardynał w koronie. Na to zaś Paterson ośmielił się odpowiedzieć: — Szczęście to, że Dalila nie obcięła włosów Samsonowi. Bogusław popatrzył na niego przez chwilę dziwnym wzrokiem, od którego Szkot już mieszać się począł, ale po chwili oblicze książęce rozjaśniło się strasznym uśmiechem. — Jeśli filarem jest Sapieha — odrzekł — to nim tak potrząsnę, że cała Rzeczpospolita na łeb mu runie. Rozmowa była prowadzona po niemiecku, więc wszyscy cudzoziemscy oficerowie-jurgieltnicy zrozumieli ją doskonale i odpowiedzieli chórem. — Amen! Nazajutrz pochód z księciem na czele wyruszył do dnia. Szlachta pruska, którą świetny dwór przywabiał, poczęła zaraz wynosić się do domów. Za nimi ruszyli do Tylży ci, którzy w Taurogach szukali przed groźbami wojny schronienia, a którym Tylża wydała się teraz bezpieczniejszą. Zostali tylko miecznik, panna Kulwiecówna i Oleńka nie licząc Ketlinga i starego oficera Brauna, który nad szczupłym prezydium miał komendę. Miecznik po owym uderzeniu obuszkiem leżał dni kilkanaście, krew od czasu do czasu ustami oddając, że jednak żadna kość nie była złamana, począł z wolna przychodzić do siebie i o ucieczce zamyślać. Tymczasem nadjechał ciwun z Billewicz z listem od samego Bogusława. Miecznik nie chciał z początku pisma czytać, lecz wkrótce namyślił się inaczej, idąc w tym za radą panienki, która była zdania, że lepiej znać wszystkie zamiary nieprzyjaciela. "Mnie wielce miłościwy panie Billewicz! Concordia res parvaecrescunt, discordia maximae dilabuntur! Fata to sprawiły, iżeśmy się nie rozstali tak zgodnie, jakby sobie moje afekta dla WPana i jego wdzięcznej synowicy życzyć mogły, w czym, dalibóg, nie moja wina, gdyż to WPan wiesz najlepiej, iżeście mnie za moje szczere intencje niewdzięcznością nakarmili. Co się zaś w gniewie czyni, tego wedle amicycji w rachubę brać nie trzeba, tuszę przeto, że popędliwe mu uczynki zechcesz WPan krzywdą, której od was doznałem, zgoła wyekskuzować. Ja wam też z serca odpuszczam, jako mi chrześcijańska miłość nakazuje, i do zgody powrócić pragnę. Żeby zaś WPanu dać rękojmię, że urazy w sercu nie zostało, nie osądziłem za rzecz godną odmawiać WPanu tej przysługi, której ode mnie żądałeś, i pieniądze WMPanowe przyjmuję" Tu miecznik przestał czytać, uderzył kułakiem w stół i zakrzyknął: — Pierwej mnie na marach zobaczy niż szeląg z mojej szkatuły!... — Czytaj ojciec dalej — rzekła Oleńka. Miecznik podniósł znów pismo do oczu. "..Której gotowizny dobywaniem nie chcąc WPana trudzić i zdrowia jego w dzisiejszych burzliwych czasach na szwank wystawiać, kazałem sam ją wydobyć i obliczyć..." W tym miejscu zabrakło panu miecznikowi głosu i list wypadł mu z rąk na podłogę; przez chwilę zdawało się, że mowa została szlachcicowi odjętą, bo palcami tylko chwycił się za czuprynę i targał ją z całej siły: — Bij, kto w Boga wierzy! — zakrzyknął wreszcie. Na to Oleńka: — Jedna krzywda więcej, kara boska bliżej, bo miara wkrótce się dopełni... Kategoria:Potop